Awkward Silence
by EOshipper2010
Summary: KB/OW: Katie twists her ankle & doesn't want Oliver to know. Alicia & Angelina make it sound like she's having a different kind problem in front of Oliver. Awkwardness ensues & now Katie wants revenge with hilarious results. T for safety. R&R! New summary
1. I'd Lie

**A/N: **

**Hello, lovelies! Two stories in two days. I must be on a roll or something.**

**So, I was once again bored in Sacraments class (see Perfect Imperfections for more details… and because it is a really cute story, if I do say so myself) and this idea randomly came into my head.**

**This is a Katie Bell/Oliver Wood Romance/Humor story with two chapters. It takes place in Oliver's seventh year and Katie's fourth (and Harry's third if that helps), but age doesn't play a role at all. In this story, Alicia and George are a couple as well and Fred and Angelina.**

**If there is all of a sudden a bunch of stuff in italics, odds are it is Katie's thoughts. Only other time I use italics is to stress certain words, but I think it is pretty obvious which is which.**

**So now, TIME FOR THE STORY!!**

_**Awkward Silence**_

I'd Lie

Katie Bell and her two best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, were walking slowly back to the locker room after a three hour long Quidditch practice. Katie was listening to Angelina go on and on about Fred, and quite honestly, it was becoming rather annoying. Katie was trying to catch Alicia's eye because together they had a pretty good chance at getting Angelina to shut up about her boyfriend. Alicia, however, was too busy staring at her George to notice Katie.

_Honestly, _Katie thought, _How the hell do they tell them apart. The only way I can tell is by which girl they are snogging. Thank Merlin Alicia and Ang aren't identical. Oh, God, no, I don't even want to think about that… Great, now they're discussing how good of kissers the Weasley twins are. That's just what I need to know._

Katie closed her eyes and shook her head. Only problem with that was she was still walking. In the air, Katie was one of the most graceful people you would ever see, but on the ground, well… let us just say clumsy does not begin to cover it.

"OW!" Katie, of course, had tripped over her own feet and fell face first into the dirt. Luckily for her, Oliver, the twins, and Harry were already in the locker room so they did not see her fall. _Un_luckily for her, Angelina and Alicia did see this.

"Oh, my God! Katie, are you okay?" Alicia asked this as she rushed over to Katie's side with Angelina right behind her.

"Ow." Katie repeated. Then, when she looked at her ankle she sighed. Her ankle was already beginning to swell noticeably. "I think I sprained my ankle." The other two girls looked down and saw that Katie's ankle was already two times the normal size and still obviously swelling. Alicia became panicked.

"Oh, my God, not good, not good, not good, not good, not good, not g-"

"ALICIA, SHUT UP!" Alicia quieted at Angelina's outburst but still looked somewhat panicky. "How bad does it hurt, Katie?"

"Pretty bad."

By now Alicia had calmed down enough to ask, "Can you move it?"

Katie looked thoughtfully at her ankle. "I don't know. I'm going to try." With that she began to move her foot. She was wincing noticeably, but then there was a loud popping noise that nearly caused Katie to faint from pain. She was now laying on the ground looking up at Angelina and Alicia, the latter had paled drastically upon hearing the sickening _POP! _from Katie's ankle. "Okay, that definitely hurt." Angelina and Alicia just nodded in agreement.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Actually, Ang, I'm pretty sure it hurts like ten times worse now than it did before. Fun, huh?" Angelina winced sympathetically.

Alicia looked timidly down at Katie and seemed to be thinking before she spoke. "Katie, we need to tell Wood you hurt yourself." Katie looked stricken. "Don't give me that look. You know just as well as I do that he'd be able to fix you up better than anyone else on the team. Besides, it's either your crush Oliver- yeah, Katie, I know about that- or Madam Pomfrey. No one else is going to be able or willing to fix your ankle."

Katie was thinking fast now. No way was she going to the hospital wing. She **hated **anything having to do with anything related to a hospital. But, she could not let Oliver see her like this! She wanted Oliver to think she was perfect, not some clumsy little girl who hurts herself when she falls. Then, she got an idea.

"Ang, you still have that medical wrap in your locker right? The one that we used to hold your wrist steady when it was sore?" Angelina nodded. "Well, there you have it! I can just borrow that! I'll wrap my own ankle and walk back up to the castle and just rest it and keep ice on it. It'll be better by tomorrow!"

Alicia and Angelina gave her quizzical looks. "And just, _how, _may I ask, are you going to get to the locker rooms without the guys noticing that we're helping you walk?" Alicia asked.

"Easy! Painful, maybe, but easy. I'll walk on my own. You know, a grin and bear it type of thing." With that Katie stood up, wincing as she put pressure on her injured foot and began to walk towards the locker room once again. Angelina and Alicia just stared on with incredulous looks on their faces.

Finally, Alicia sighed and said to Angelina, "So much for her crush fixing her up."

"I know. They need to just get together already."

"Yeah, and this would have been perfect too! Little Captain Ollie would have been able to play the hero, and save Katie from her misery."

"Pain."

"Pain, misery, same difference."

"Yeah… Hey, Leesha? What would you say if we could still work this to our advantage and get them together?"

"I'd say, 'tell me how.'"

Angelina looked up to see that Katie was only about halfway to the locker room. Angelina decided this gave her plenty of time to tell Alicia her plan, and they would still be able to catch up with Katie. With a wicked grin fit for a Weasley twin, Angelina said, "Come here, Alicia. Let me tell you our plan."

****

**REVIEW PLEASE! And if you noticed any typos, please tell me so I can go back and fix them. Love you all! Second chapter will be up probably before you finish reading this!**

**EOshipper2010**

I gave all the chapters new titles. They are all songs. Usually only the song _titles _match and the lyrics don't, but I don't care.

This chapter is titled for "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift.


	2. Flat On The Floor

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. There is going to be a third chapter, but it is going to be really short and not really needed in the story. Just for added humor. Here is the second chapter though.**

Flat On The Floor

Oliver Wood looked up as his three chasers walked in ten minutes after everyone else had gotten to the locker room. "What took you three so long?"

George grinned and Fred said in mock worry, "Yeah, we thought you had got lost on your way here. You should not have worried us like that. Ah, well, guess this means we have to have to keep a closer eye on you girls. Right, George?"

"I agree, brother. We'll just have to watch them all day-"

"All night-"

"All the time!" They finished together.

Alicia giggled while Angelina rolled her eyes. "If you must know," stated Angelina, "it's Katie's fault we took so long to get down here."

Harry laughed. "And, how is it Katie's fault?"

"Hold on a second, Harry. George, you and Fred are waiting for Angelina and me, right?" Alicia asked.

"Of course, my lady." George replied, while Fred pretended to bow.

"Cool. Now, Harry, the reason it is _all _Katie's fault is, well, she's having a bit of a… problem."

Angelina smirked. "Yeah… a problem." She agreed.

Of course, no one, not even Katie, knew what this was leading up to. "Right," Katie started, "about that problem, Ang, can you please get the, um… thing… we talked about earlier." Oliver looked at her quizzically, and Katie blushed crimson. Sadly enough, Harry was the first to misunderstand in exactly the way Alicia and Angelina were hoping for. He blushed nearly as brightly as Katie, muttered something about unfinished homework, and practically ran out of the room. Katie, Oliver, Fred, and George stared at Harry's abrupt departure and were now thoroughly confused. The other two chasers, however, had to smother their laughter. So far, so good.

Angelina opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Katie. "Ang! I really need that item we talked about. _Now. _It's kind of an emergency." Sure enough Katie was beginning to pale noticeably from the pain

"Hey, are you okay, Kates? You're looking kind of pale." Oliver sounded worried when he asked this.

"I'm FINE! Ang, just give me the goddamn thing already."

Angelina looked at her. "Wow, Katie. You seem kind of pissy. And, by the way, I have no idea what _item _it is you're talking about."

Katie stared at Angelina. _What is she talking about? How can she NOT know what I'm talking about? We only were talking about it for like the last five minutes, not to mention the fact that my ankle is the size of a freaking balloon! Oh, God. Ang __has__ to be playing at something. Maybe Alicia will help me out. _Katie cast a pleading glance at Alicia and whined, "Leesha, pleeease."

Alicia looked unaffected by Katie's pathetic attempt for sympathy. "Sorry, Katie. You know I don't have anything that can help you. I did _last _month, but, well, you know…"

_Huh? _Katie obviously did not know. What she did know, however was that her so-called friends were not helping.

_Okay, I'll just give asking Alicia another try. She'd be more likely to break than Angelina… I hope. _Katie sighed. "Alicia, you know what I'm talking about though, right?" Alicia nodded, Angelina knew too, but could not admit that. They _had _to get Wood to be Katie's knight in a shining Quidditch uniform. Well, not really shining, but you get the point. Now it was Alicia's turn to sigh. She looked back at Katie and waited for her to continue. "Good," Katie started. "Since you know what I'm talking about, you can get it from Angelina's locker for me."

"No, I can't"

"Why not?!"

Alicia sighed again, "Because, Katie, you don't know if Angelina needs it or not. Oh, and if you do know, that's kind of really gross."

By now, the three boys were beginning to understand, but they were not completely sure. However, Katie began to mutter mutinously about Alicia and Angelina. Unfortunately for her, the only word the boys heard was 'bloody.' Fred, George, and Oliver instantly paled and stared at Katie. This was _way _too much information for them. Katie looked up, noticed the three guys who seemed rather terrified, and, all of a sudden, she knew what they were thinking. She paled drastically, too, but a part of it was that she had just moved her still very painful ankle.

Katie tried to stutter and explanation, "Wait, g-guys, I'm n-"

Angelina saw where Katie was going with this, and cut her off by loudly saying, "Really, Katie, we don't want to know about your issues. Alicia and I understand, but still."

A very uncomfortable silence followed this statement while Katie stared unbelievingly at her fellow chasers, while the beaters and keeper were busy trying to look anywhere but at one of the girls. During this silence, Fred and George noticed that Angelina and Alicia were ready to leave. The twins caught each others eyes, and gave the tiniest of nods to each other. Then, at exactly the same time they shouted, "AWKWARD SILENCE!" They then jumped up, grabbed their respective girlfriends by their hands, and ran for it.

Since the Weasley twins and their girlfriends were gone now, Katie and Oliver were left alone in the locker room. Normally, this would have caused things to be even more awkward, but Katie, being startled by the twins' sudden outburst, had fallen off the bench, and all of her weight went straight to her injured ankle. She was sitting on the ground in front of Oliver now, clutching her ankle, and trying very hard not to cry.

Oliver managed, after a couple seconds calming himself down, to ask Katie a question. "Kates, are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK BLOODY OKAY TO YOU?" Oliver flinched back a bit from her yelling. "MY ANKLE HURTS LIKE HELL! I THINK IT MIGHT BE BROKEN NOW. THE WEASLEY TWINS ARE GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL THAT I'M ON MY PERIOD, WHICH I'M NOT! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF THE GUY I'M MADLY EFFING IN LOVE WITH HATES ME AND IS STARING AT ME WHILE I'M SITTING ON THE GODDAMN FLOOR CRYING!" Sure enough, when Oliver finally got a good look at Katie's face she was crying. Oliver knelt down so he could be level with Katie, but then stood up again right away. It had just occurred to him what all she said. He was the only one left in the room. She was in love with _him._

Oliver began to grin stupidly at his revelation, but he was then reminded by Katie's sobs that she was still on the ground crying. He knelt down by her again and this time stayed there. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder while he told her to calm down and that everything was going to be alright. Once she started quieting, Oliver stopped talking to her, kissed the top of her head, rested his own head on top of hers, and waited for her to talk to him. He did not have to wait long. "Why are you still here? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Kates, and I would never leave you. I love you." **(A/N: Awww, how cheesy…oh well.)**

Katie moved her head around to where she could look at him. "Really?"

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, really." And just to make sure she knew it was the truth, he leaned in and kissed her, and she happily returned the favor. When they broke apart, Oliver looked at Katie and then at Katie's ankle. "Kates, you realize I have to take you to the hospital wind right?"

She sighed be fore mumbling disappointingly, "Yeah, I know. But how the hell am I going to get up there?" She glared at her ankle as if it was responsible for getting itself hurt. "I can't exactly walk up flights of _moving _staircases like this."

Oliver smiled at her and stood up. "That, love, is the fun part." She looked at him questioningly and opened her mouth to speak, but, before she was able to do so, Oliver picked her up off the floor and was now holding her bridal style. He leaned over gave her a quick kiss and began to walk to the castle with her in his arms.

**REVIEW PLEASE! The third chapter will be up really soon.**

**This chapter is titled for "Flat On The Floor" by Carrie Underwood.**

**EOshipper2010**


	3. Gives You Hell

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took me this long to update! Just one thing before you start reading: I'm giving up on trying to determine how many chapters I'm going to have, I keep changing my mind. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Gives You Hell

Oliver Wood and his girlfriend Katie Bell were flying together above the Quidditch pitch. It was one of the few times they were able to be together in quiet. The famous (or infamous) Weasley twins had felt it was their responsibility to tell the _entire _school how Katie and Oliver got together. They told this story with every little embarrassing detail too. After all, it's not like _any _talk would have been started at all by the fact that Oliver carried Katie to the hospital wing in front of everyone. No talk would have been started because Oliver, who is considered a god by most of Hogwarts' female population, is no longer single. Nooooooo, none of this would have caused nearly enough talk about Katie and Oliver. Well, at least not enough for Fred and George. In Katie's mind, however, none of this gossip would have happened if not for Angelina and Alicia. All of a sudden, Katie stopped flying.

Oliver stopped too, but a little bit ahead of her. He turned around to look at her. She seemed to be thinking very hard about something. "Katie?" He asked.

She held up a finger to show him that she needed him to be quiet. After a minute or two, she broke into a mischievous grin. "Okay then," she said, "Let's race!"

With that she took off through the air. Oliver sat on his broom too stunned to move for a second, but quickly recovered and raced off after her. They somehow managed to end in a tie. After they reached the ground, Oliver saw Katie's grin was back. "Katie? What's with the evil smile?"

Katie looked at him blankly before shooting him a dazzling smile. "Revenge."

Oliver stared at her; this did _not_ seem to be going in a good direction. "Revenge?" he questioned back nervously.

Her smile was still in place when she answered him. "Yes, Oliver, revenge. Alicia and Angelina are _so _going to pay for what they did to us."

Now Oliver just looked confused. "But, didn't they get us together?"

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, _but_ they embarrassed me beyond all belief first." Oliver still looked a little unsure and somewhat hurt. Katie sighed. "Oliver, I'm really glad we're together. I fancied you for _ages _before we started dating. It's just…it's a girl thing. Even though it was for a good cause, they humiliated me in front of others. All of Hogwarts to be exact. Now it's their turn. Okay?"

Oliver continued to look at her. "So, you _are _glad they got us together though?"

Katie laughed and leaned in really close. "What do you think?" She closed the short distance between them and kissed him. When breathing became a necessity again, they pulled back. Katie gave Oliver a small smile. "Convinced yet?"

Oliver pretended to look thoughtful. "I don't know… I might need some more persuasion." He smiled as innocently at her as a seventeen-year-old boy could. She lightly smacked his arm, and started to walk back towards the school with Oliver close behind her.

Katie cast him a sideways glance. "So, back to what we were talking about earlier." Oliver looked at her questioningly. "Revenge." She stated. "I already know what we're going to do to Alicia. We-"

"Wait a minute, we?"

"Yes, Oliver, _we._" He groaned as they walked into the entrance hall, which earned him more stares than usual. Katie scowled at him. "You have to help me." She looked around and saw all of the people walking around the hall, and she sighed again. "I'll tell you my plan later."

"Why not now?"

"Too many people. Plus we need to talk to her boyfriend George."

"Weasley?"

"Do we know anyone else named George that's dating Alicia?" He shook his head no. "Exactly. Also, you need to talk to all the seventh year guys… except the Slytherins… yeah, no Slytherins, that would be bad…" She trailed off into quiet thoughtfulness. She hadn't noticed that Oliver had stopped walking and was now several feet behind her looking thoroughly confused. She finally realized that her boyfriend was no longer behind her and turned around to see that Oliver was rooted to the same spot he had been earlier. Katie walked anxiously back to him. "Oliver? Ol, are you okay?" During this questioning, George randomly appeared by Katie's side and began looking worriedly at Oliver too. After all, they are best friends. **(A/N: I wanted George to be here. Yes, I know it's random hence the **_**randomly appeared**_**.)**

Oliver looked down at Katie incredulously. "What the _bloody hell _are you planning, Bell?" Katie flinched back slightly at the use of her surname. He apologized quickly, but made sure his question was still acknowledged. "Sorry, Kates. What _are _you planning with Alicia though?"

George jumped into the conversation at his girlfriend's name. "What about Alicia?"

"Shhhhh," Katie looked around frantically. "I'll tell you later. Let's get up to the common room."

George still didn't have a clue as to what was going on, "Wha-"

"George!" Katie whispered excitedly so just George and Oliver could hear her. "I promise I'll tell you later. Just wait." Her evil grin returned. "This is gonna be good." With that, she ran up the rest of the flight of stairs leaving two slightly uneasy boys behind her.

**A/N: That's all for now. I'll try to update really soon, but no promises. Sorry that was so short. Katie's revenge on Alicia will be next chapter.**

**This chapter is titled for "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EOshipper2010**

**P.S. If you know of any BOY that is in Oliver's year (7th) at this time, please send me the name. Or even if you just have a made up guys name that you really like, please message me with it (or put it in your review). First AND last name would be best. I might use it in the next chapter!**

**P.P.S. Does anyone know if Marcus Flint is in Oliver's year?**


	4. Misery Business

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's really short.**

Misery Business

Katie looked around at the crowded room before her. It was fairly early in the morning, before breakfast, and all of the seventh year boys from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were in the same room as her. Katie needed to tell them something, so she was trying to get their attention. This should have been a pretty easy feat seeing as she was the only girl in the room, but she was failing miserably. The next thing she tried to do to get the boys to notice her was to stand on a chair. The key word here being _tried. _About two seconds after getting _on _the chair, she fell _off _the chair with a slight squeak. Her squeak was somehow heard by everyone so they all turned to see what was going on just in time to see Oliver catch her in her arms. Some of the boys felt they just _had _to wolf-whistle upon seeing Oliver holding Katie up off the ground.

Oliver, who was slightly pink, set Katie gently back on the ground. She, of course, was extremely bright red. _Damn keeper reflexes! It would've been less embarrassing if I had just fallen on my arse in front of them! _Katie thought this while straightening out her skirt. She then looked up to see that everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to address them. "Oh, uh, right…" She blushed again. _Oh, bloody hell, this is awkward. _"So, um, does everyone know what they're supposed to be doing?" The boys all nodded in unison. "Okay, that's good. Now, remember, it's supposed to be convincing." They nodded again, and she smiled brightly. "Great! Now go and knock her out."

Everyone started to talk to each other and some began to head toward the door, but, then, a voice called, "Wait, wait! I have a question!" Everyone chose to ignore this annoying voice, Katie had to suppress a groan and Oliver rolled his eyes at his roommate's antics. "You listen to me! I'm Head Boy. I said, 'I have a QUESTION!'" Percy Weasley, (Big)Head(ed) Boy, yelled the last word finally managing to get the room to fall silent.

Katie sighed audibly and her voice dripping with sarcasm asked, "What's your question, oh Head Boy extraordinaire?"

Percy glared at her. "What about my brother?"

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "More specific please. Last time I checked, you do have _five _brothers." A few people snickered. It was always fun to watch pompous Percy be put down. Especially by a fourth year girl.

Percy's ears were burning when he replied. "I'm talking about George."

"Okay…" Katie said slowly. "What about him?"

"He's dating Alicia AND he's one of the twins. I don't believe he'll be too pleased with us a-"

"OH! I got it now."

"Right, but we can't do this, Bell. You remember what George did to Edwards after he (Edwards) broke up with Spinnet. We can't go through with your plan."

"NO! You _have _to. Please, just-"

Another boy broke in. "Listen, Bell." Stated Daniel Cullen, Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain. "We were fine with your little prank, but do you think any of us are stupid enough to start a war with the Weasley twins? You know Fred will be right there with George." Almost all of the other boys nodded in agreement with Danny Cullen. None of them wanted to be in the twins' black book.

Katie nodded too. "I understand." Katie said. "BUT, I already talked to George. He knows what's going to happen. In fact, he's going to _encourage _Alicia."

Danny looked surprised. "That'll freak her out."

Katie smiled wickedly. "That's the point."

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry it's so short. This was going to be the intro type thing to the next chapter, but I've barely had any reviews for the last chapter and crap's been hitting the fan so I haven't had much time to write. My laptop keeps deciding to crash, but it's temporarily working so I thought I'd post a little while I had the chance.**

**Oh, and Eric Edwards is a character from my other HP story **_**Perfect Imperfections **_**in case you were wondering.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I need names of boys! Just make them up or your brother's name or something! Anything! I'm past desperate! The more names I have, the longer the chapter will be. I promise! I'll try to use every name given to me.**

**This chapter is titled for "Misery Business" by Paramore.**

**EOshipper2010**

**p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Can I Have A Kiss?

**A/N: Guess what!? I'm not dead! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Junior year is insane! **

**Okay, so a couple of things about the story before you start reading this chapter. One: whenever, I say 7****th**** year guys, boys, etc. I mean the ones that know about the prank and are a part of it. The Slytherins are the only ones out of the 7****th**** year guys that don't know. Two: The first part kind of recaps what just happened, but it is necessary to read anyways.**

**Hope you like it!**

Can I Have A Kiss?

After their "meeting," they decided to leave in small groups because, if all the seventh year boys and Katie all walked in together, it would be obvious that something was up. Finally, Katie and Oliver were alone. Katie smiled at Oliver and questioned, "You ready?"

"I guess. Are you sure you aren't taking this whole prank thing too far?"

She shook her head. "No, Alicia will be fine with it after we tell her what we did."

"And while it's happening?"

"Couple things. One: She won't know we-" She saw Oliver's face and sighed. "Fine. She won't know _I _have had anything to do with it. Two: She'll freak out and be confused beyond all belief which is the point." Oliver still looked skeptical. "Think of it like a haunted house. Have spaz attacks and be terrified during, laugh and joke about it later."

"What's a haunted house?"

Katie stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter. "I forgot that you're a pureblood and have basically no idea as to what any muggle thing or tradition is!" She shook her head as he continued to look at her as if she had gone mad. "Nevermind. Just trust me, okay?" He nodded as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on. Let's get to the Great Hall."

As they walked into the Hall, they saw Alicia sitting between George and Angelina with Fred next to Angelina. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated just a little ways down the house table, but still within earshot. Katie caught Danny Cullen's eyes and gave him the slightest of nods as she and Oliver took their places across from George and Alicia. **(A/N: Random. Fred knows what's going to happen. So the only people who know are Fred, George, Katie, Oliver, and the rest of the seventh year boys (minus the Slytherins). First ever secret Hogwarts had kept. (ANGELINA DOES NOT KNOW!))**

As they sat down, Danny stood up and began to walk towards their table. All of the Gryffindors froze and went dead silent, the other tables seeing what was going on followed suit and fell silent. After all, it was _very _well known that the Weasley twins could not stand Danny. He was their rival in just about everything. He was a beater on Ravenclaw's quidditch team which he captained, all of the girls thought he was gorgeous, AND, to top it all off, he was a prankster too. The Weasley twins _**hated **_him. With the exception of the twins, all eyes were on Danny as he walked calmly up to Alicia. Katie could barely contain her excitement while the 7th year boys watched what was happening nervously. Katie leaned across the table and, pretending to be mad, said to Alicia, "What the hell does he think he's doing?! Honestly! What nerve. Oh, my God. Alicia it looks like he's coming over here to talk to _you." _Of course, with the hall being silent everyone heard what Katie said, and all of the Ravenclaw students paled drastically. Alicia was known for being tiny, powerful, and having a temper even shorter than her.

Danny stopped walking when he was behind Alicia who instantly swung herself around so she was facing him. He ran his hand through his hair, flashed her a smile, and said, "Hey." Half of Hogwarts' female population sighed while Alicia glared at him, Katie smacked her palm to her forehead, and Angelina and Hermione rolled their eyes. Danny ignored this series of events and smiled a heartbreaker's smile, "It's Alicia, right?"

Her glare hardened. "You know very well who I am, Cullen." She said coldly.

His smile never faltered. "You're right. I do know exactly who you are. I could never forget someone as beautiful as you." Katie stifled her laughter and rearranged her look into a glare. Danny was laying it on really thick, and the look on Alicia's face was priceless.

"Excuse me!?" Alicia half-yelled, standing up, looking, and sounding incredulous.

Danny continued to smile and ruffled his hair again. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Now Alicia just looked pissed. "I H-"

Angelina cut her off. "It's not even a Hogsmeade weekend." A soft 'oh' echoed through the Great Hall as people realized that what Angelina said was true because everyone was still listening in. Even the teachers seemed to want to know what was going to happen next.

His grin widened as he turned to Angelina. "Exactly. It's more romantic that way." He turned back to Alicia. "Think about it, sweetheart. We would _own _that town. Just you and me. So you'll go out with me?"

Alicia took a menacing step toward him, but the effect was ruined because it simply emphasized the fact that she was over a foot shorter than him. "I have a boyfriend, you stupid mother f-"

"ALICIA!" Katie and Angelina yelled cutting her off just in time.

Danny bowed his head and chuckled. "Nice." He looked back up…down…at Alicia. "So what if you have a boyfriend? I haven't heard Weasley here complain, have you?" A quiet gasp escaped many lips while Alicia stood there, mouth slightly open, frozen and at a loss for words. The school was in a stunned silence as they realized that George really hadn't come to his girlfriend's defense; Angelina was the first to overcome this stupor. Since Alicia was no longer sitting between her and George, Angelina was able to easily reach George and instantly began nudging George trying to get his attention. Danny was still waiting for an answer while Alicia seemed to be trying to regain the ability to speak.

Angelina finally gave up "nudging" George and practically punched him in the arm to get his attention. "OW! What the bloody hell was that for?"

The students and teachers turned to look at him and Angelina, who began whispering furiously, "George, what do you think you're doing?! Daniel Cullen is asking Alicia, _your girlfriend, _out, and you're just sitting here doing nothing!"

George managed to look mildly ticked off. "Alicia's a big girl. She can make her own decisions." With that, he turned back to his plate and resumed eating. Alicia, along with the rest of the school, stared at him in shock. She blinked a couple of times and closed her mouth before turning back to Danny.

Everyone's gazes swiveled back to the "couple." Danny was still smiling at her when he said, "So about that date, you wanna?"

"No."

"Well, can I at least have a kiss?"

"NO! You are an arrogant prat who thinks that the entire world should bow down to you. You think you're all that, **(A/N: And a bag of potato chips. Sorry, I totally just ruined the whole seriousness of this…) **but guess what. You're not. I hate you. I would _never _go on a date with you even if it meant I would die." After she finished speaking, she stormed out of the Great Hall leaving a stunned silence behind her.

George was the first to speak. "Well, that was dramatic." Fred nodded in agreement as the rest of the student body erupted into sound, already gossiping and exaggerating what had just happened. No one even noticed Angelina running after Alicia with Katie following, but not before Katie shot Danny a smile that he returned while shaking his head.

**The next chapter or two will be continuances of this chapter. It's just continuing the prank because I was going to make it all one chapter, but then I realized what I had was already pretty long and it would make more sense to have a break.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! This chapter is a Halloween present for all of you peoples (and a b-day present for my awesome-o friend Maery.)**

**This chapter is titled for "Can I Have A Kiss?" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**I hope you guys liked it, and you could let me know by leaving a review, which I would love! YAY REVIEWS! I love you all, and I promise to try to update sooner next time!**

**EOshipper2010**


	6. Love You Much Better

**A/N; OH, MY GOD I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND AM SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE REALLY LONG, BUT I FIGURED YOU WOULD JUST WANT AN UPDATE ALREADY! I PROMISE I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY (OR ANY OF MY OTHERS IF YOU'RE WAITING FOR ANOTHER UPDATE)! **

**Okay, so reminder, the prank Katie and Oliver (but mostly Katie) planned is to have a bunch of 7th years ask out Alicia and have George not do anything. In order to do this I felt the need to come up with a schedule that would work for Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina seeing as they're all 5th years and this is what I came up with:**

**7:00-8:15~Breakfast~Danny Cullen (last chapter)  
8:30-9:45~Tranfiguration~Blake Parker  
10:00-11:15~Potions~Matt Hodgekins  
11:15-12:15~Lunch~Dean Ackles  
12:30-1:45~Charms~Jared Patterson  
2:00-3:15~History of Magic~Richard Baker  
3:30-4:45~DADA~Christopher Marshall  
5:00-6:15~Divination~Quincy Aberon  
6:15-7:30~Dinner**

**The names next to it are the names of the guys who will be asking Alicia out and I may post the schedule with each chapter of someone asking her out so you can keep track...? Also, there is no name next to dinner bcause I want that one to be a surprise along with one that will happen after dinner. *evil laughter* It'll be good, I promise. And there are 15 minutes between each of the classes so the people can get to their next class I guess and because it works well for the story. Heh. Um... the fifteen minutes are called switch because... because I say so. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

"_I can love you much better. If you can't see it, you're blind. I can love you much better. Oh, you know someday I'm gonna make you mine."  
~The Hush Sound  
"Love You Much Better"_

* * *

"Alicia? Come on, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Snickered Katie earning herself a glare from Angelina. They were currently trying to coax Alicia out of the bathroom stall she had locked herself in after what happened in the Great Hall.

"GO AWAY!"

Angelina slid down the wall to the floor while Katie sighed. "Alicia, come on. You need to come out of there this second."

"Katie Bell, you are not the boss of me. I will _not _come out."

"Lici, you need to. We have Transfiguration first. McGonagall will eat the two of us alive if we show up late."

"I don't care, Ang!"

"Yes, you do."

"What about me? Do you care about me? I have Snape first. He'll _poison _me if I'm late. You don't want me to _die, _do you? And you know I'm not about to leave you crying in the lous." Angelina gave the youngest chaser a grateful look.

They both turned at the sound of the lock switching off. Alicia came out rubbing at her eyes. "I'm only doing this so you don't die, Katie."

She smiled cheerfully. "That's brilliant 'cause I'd hate to have to haunt your ass later. You think I want to be the next Moaning Myrtle?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"Let's go before Snape really _does _have reason to poison our little friend here."

"See you guys during switch!" Katie said brightly, walking off. _This is going to be brilliant._

_**5**__**th**__** year Transfiguration  
**__**Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
**__**8:30-9:45**_

Angelina and Alicia slid into their seats, panting, just as class started. McGonagall pursed her lips, but said nothing. "Now, as all of you know, we will be going over material that will be on your O.W.L.s. This class…" She kept talking, but Alicia was distracted. George hadn't looked at her all period. Admittedly, it hadn't even been 5 minutes yet, but still. He was normally trying to catch her attention by now. "Hey, Ang, what-"

"Sh. I'm trying to listen. Wood'll kill me if I can't play 'cause I'm failing Transfiguration."

"But-"

"Sh!"

"Why is everyone getting their books together?"

"Have you been listening to McGonagall at all? We're going to the library as a study period. We're not allowed to leave though and she'll still be watching us even though there will be other students there too. It's so we can have access to the books for our next essay."

* * *

"Angie?"

"Shush. Pince and or McGonagall will kill me if they catch me talking. Pince hates me all because I threw one of her precious books at a wall and I don't have the best grade in this class currently… Why don't you talk to Blake?"

"Blake Parker? That idiot Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, and talk about irony…"

"Why would I talk to him?" Before Angelina had a chance to answer, a piece of paper fell in front of Alicia. She looked around the library to find the only person paying attention to her was Parker. He grinned stupidly at her. "Angie… I'm-"

"Shush. I need to focus." Blake was now moving his papers around and pointedly looking at Spinnet. The note still lay unopened in front of her.

"But, but-"

"Not now!"

He was now folding paper and then unfolding them while staring at Alicia. She squirmed. "It's important."

"So is this." Alicia looked back to Parker and noticed he was still staring……….and McGonagall was behind him.

The chaser glanced around at the rest of the people present. Everyone was now watching Blake and trying to figure out when he would realize what was happening. Blake whispered, "Alicia, open it." Angelina looked up and glared at him while Alicia stared at him disbelievingly. Thinking that she still didn't know what he was talking about Blake turned around to grab more paper, but, when he saw McGonagall, he fell off his chair. "Professor!"

"Finally noticed, have you? Ms. Spinnet, bring that note here please." Alicia stood up with the piece of paper and brought it to McGonagall. "Would you like to explain what is written hear before I read it?"

"I don't know, Professor. I never opened it."

"Very well, Mr. Blake?"

"Nothing of importance. In fact, I shouldn't let its contents bore you, so I'll just take-"

"No, you won't." She opened the note and proceeded to read. _"My dearest, Alicia," _She paused until the laughter quieted. Pince looked murderous at hearing such noise in her library. _"I have recently found myself in quite the predicament. You see, there is this girl that I fancy the pants off of, but I don't think she realizes I exist. I'm putting an end to that now. Would you like to be my girl?"_

"NO!"

"Ms. Spinnet, control yourself. Five points from Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, as well. Mr. Parker, see me after class so we can schedule your detention. Now, back to work everyone." Alicia sat back down. What was going on? This didn't make any sense. Two guys suddenly asking her out even though she has a boyfriend? _Some boyfriend. He didn't do anything either time. _

She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Angelina. "Period is over. Let's go find Katie."

_**Switch  
**__**9:45-10:00**_

Katie waited anxiously as the fifth years made their way down to the dungeons. Suddenly, she felt a piece of paper pressed into her hand. She opened the paper quickly and read: _Parker carried through. He got detention, but it still worked. AJ and AS are coming to talk to you now._

"Katie!" Bell quickly shoved the note into her bag and watched as Angelina and Alicia ran up to her. "You won't believe what happened in class!" Angelina ranted. "Blake Parker- why are you smiling? This is important!"

"Sorry."

"Good potions class or something?"

Katie snorted. "No. I melted my cauldron… and I'm still not sure how…."

Angelina looked at her suspiciously before continuing. "Anyways, Blake Parker asked Alicia to be his girlfriend and George just sat there! He wasn't even paying attention! Can you believe it?"

Katie opened her mouth to reply, but Alicia spoke first. "Can we not talk about this? I'm just going to pretend it never happened. Besides, we don't wanna be late for Potions. Talk to you later, Katie."

"Bye."

Neither of them caught Katie grinning as she ran up the stairs to her Charms class.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Hate me for not updating in FOREVER?**

**Please review. I love all of you dearly and will once again try to update soon. I actually have time during school to work now.**

**~EOshipper2010**


End file.
